


Nobody knows but you (how to make me come alive)

by heart_eyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Break Up and Make Up, Fingering, Jealous Niall, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Top Niall, background Tomlinshaw, brief ziam, porn star fic sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_eyes/pseuds/heart_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well I haven’t actually got the job yet have I?” The taller boy waves him off for the second time.</p><p>“You’re as good as hired trust me.” He assured him, turning back to his sauce.</p><p>Niall narrowed his eyes at the brunette’s back.</p><p>“Alright but when were you going to tell me he directs bloody gay porn???” Harry freezes but doesn’t turn around so Niall continues “film business my arse!” He scoffs bitterly.</p><p>“He does work in the film business, the <em>adult</em> film business and he’s quite established at it too! You should be so lucky to work with him Niall!” Niall groaned, bringing his hands up to rub vigorously at his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody knows but you (how to make me come alive)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to such a wonderful human being, [L](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lexxel/pseuds/lust_eyes) you are so kind and an amazing friend, sometimes i think that I don't deserve to have someone like you in my life, but i'm grateful to have you all the same!
> 
> Here's a little Porn with Feelings for you because sometimes the mood just strikes me out of nowhere to write some pointless smut lol and not gonna lie i was really into writing jelly! Niall ;)
> 
> No promises that it's any good but it's /something/ lol

Niall stopped in front of a tall nondescript but haggard looking building and looked up from the piece of paper in his hand to confirm the building number was correct before taking a deep breath and grabbing for the door handle.

As he entered he immediately shivered going from the chill of outside into the toasty lobby, already removing his gloves from his hands as he approached the doorman or was he more of a concierge since he didn’t actually open the door for Niall. The man looked up from the newspaper crossword he was working on to offer Niall a smile.

“Hello, what can I help you with this evening sir?”

“Uh, I’m supposed to be meeting Mr. Tomlinson on erm…” He quickly referred to his paper once more. “…on the fifth floor?”

“Ah yes and you are?” The man whose name tag read Murs referred to his own list that sat underneath his crossword.

“Horan, Niall Horan…I’ve got me id if…” He started, already digging into his back pocket for his wallet but Murs waved him off with a grin.

“That won’t be necessary Mr. Horan, you’ve got a trusting face and Lou, uh Mr. Tomlinson has already been waiting for some time now. The lift is just down that hall there.” He said pointing it out for good measure. Niall thanked him and folded the note and stuffed it into the back pocket of his skinny jeans.

The building was one of those old lofty ones with the kind of lift where you had to pull the elevator’s gate closed yourself before pressing your desired floor number. The ride up of slow and a bit scary on account that the cable wheels squeaked a bit and the entire car shook as it passed each floor.

He took this time to reflect how on earth this became his life, how did he end up here? It all could be traced to one thing or well one person rather

Zayn

~~~

It’s been nearly four months since they decided to call it quits Zayn sending his mates Dan and Ant to collect what little was left of him from Niall’ apartment not even having the decency to do it himself and say a proper goodbye. They’d met while in university Zayn studying graphic art while Niall worked on a degree in cinematography they’d met in a basic art history course that had been required for both their majors.

There had been this girl also in the class who was always hanging off of Zayn, giggling obnoxiously at his every word, batting her big blue eyes at him and twirling her blonde hair like a typical bird on the pull, Niall would know he’d had to let quite a few of them down gently in his life,  not because they weren’t lovely but because he just wasn’t  into chits and he could tell that this boy who he’s yet to speak o even though the class has been going on for two weeks now and they’ve sat next to each other all four times he class has met, the first time by chance h other three intentional at least on Niall’s part.

He could tell now that that’s exactly what this boy aimed to do, let the poor girl down gently but instead he just sort of looked around the room desperately as if looking for help or a good enough excuse to tell her to get her to piss off. He doesn’t know what made him do it even now; he’s not usually one to butt into other people’s affairs and certainly not for a complete stranger but when dark eyes meet his for the barest of moments, and bit his lip in a clear S.O.S Niall couldn’t stop himself from blurting out

“Babe, did you do last night’ reading?”

“Uh? Yeah?”

“Oh thank god.” He said, moving in closer to rest his chin on the darker boy shoulder. “So you can tell me about it then, the gist anyway because I basically passed out after all that amazing sex we had.”

“Oh! Um, right…” The boy stammered adorably for a beat just long enough for goldilocks’ eyes to widen as she sat up straighter in her chair, a pink tinge finding its way to her cheeks as she began to gather her stuff together.

“Wow, I didn’t realize you two were...I’m just going to…yeah.” She trailed off already making her way to another seat in another row. They waited until she was a decent distance away before turning to one another and giggling.

“Oh god, thanks mate. I feel awful because she’s clearly embarrassed but I’ve been trying to drop hints that I’m just not interested for weeks now.”

“Yeah I noticed and it’s nothing really…I’m Niall by the way.”

“Zayn and thanks really.” They shook hands and Niall noticed for the first time that Zayn’s eyes weren’t just brown but sort of golden with even a few fleck of green mixed in and sure he’s glanced at the other boy sideways a few time before, saw how attractive he was because he’s not blind but this close and with the full force of his smile aimed at him, Niall couldn’t help but see just how truly gorgeous Zayn was. No wonder that girl Perrie he thinks her name is refused to back off.

“It was really no trouble but uh if you really want to think me….” He started with a smirk and he watched the darker boy blink insanely long eyelashes coyly, his bottom lip caught between his lip again and Niall just knew that Zayn was expecting him to ask him out and decided not o for the hock factor.

“You can seriously tell me what the chapter was about because I wasn’t kidding didn’t get a chance to even look at me book but not because of sex well at least none that I was having I sort of got sexiled to the common room by my dorm mate Harry.”

“Oh um, yeah.” He said, his smile faltering a bit as he moved to dig his text out from his bag, clearly disappointed. Niall bit his own lip to keep from laughing and rested a hand Zayn’s arm to stop him.

“And maybe let me take you to dinner sometime? I know it’s a bit presumptuous to think you go for blokes but given…”

“No I do.” Zayn said a smidge eagerly then cleared his throat when he realized it and reeled it in a bit “and I’d love to.”

It turns out while Perrie was putting the moves on Zayn he’d been waiting for the perfect moment to put the move n Niall, but he was just too shy and was grateful that Niall had finally done the honors.

They date for the next three years moving into a flat off campus together second year things were pretty much perfect they were young and in love with the world at their finger tips but as graduation approached they began fighting more often about the future and their plans and what that meant for the two of them as a couple. Niall had mentioned going back to Ireland for a bit, Zayn wanted to go back to Bradford, neither was willing to concede. They finally agreed on a compromise and found a place in the heart of London, but things remained strained between them when both had trouble finding jobs in their career choices. Zayn ends up having to borrow money from his parents just to pay the rent and put food in their mouths. Niall got a job making coffee at a local café while Zayn tried his luck drawing people in the park. Neither made much and were so obviously miserable and of course they took it out on each other.

Their flat had literally become the battlefield of ww3 their short comings providing the ammunition and hurtful words their weapon of choice. It wasn’t long after that that he came home from work to find Zayn sat on the couch with his head in his hands and he looked up at Niall’s approach an Niall just knew by the look on his face that this was it, this was the end. It took less than two full days for Zayn to clear the flat of nearly all traces of him self

That had been four months ago and to this day He doesn’t even know what ha d been the final straw that sent Zayn packing.

With Zayn out of his life he fell into a depression and ended up losing his job at the coffee shop, so there he was on rock bottom a unemployed college graduate, barely scraping by with the monthly allowance his parents set up for him for rent and groceries just until he got back on his feet.

~~~

He was in the frozen foods aisle of his local grocer one day, contemplating which brand of frozen pizza to buy when a familiar voice called out to him and he turned o find Harry his former roomie smiling at him from the end of the aisle a basket of groceries hanging off his forearm.

They get to talking, catching each other up on what’s been going on in their lives-or well Harry does most of the talking, rambling about finishing up his internship at some radio station that sounded much too indie for his tastes. Then Harry asks the question Niall had been dreading _so where’s Zayn?_ Niall tries his hardest to school his features keep the smile he’s forced onto his face from the moment he spotted Harry in place but the younger lad knows him too well and catches the moment that Niall’s blue eyes dim and the corners of his mouth turn down for a split second and he knows without Niall having to say the words he knows and moves forward without hesitation to wrap he smaller boy in his long gangly arms.

Harry moves out of his three bedroom flat that he shared with four other lads that he’d found on craigslist and moves into Niall’s spare bedroom that had once been Zayn’s art room, but has just been collecting dust the past couple months. Harry immediately fell in love with the graffiti that covered every square inch of the walls, letting out an impressed whistle as he took in all the colors and designs and really enjoying the way he natural light from the window shown off each wall, brightening the room.

Niall was glad because he didn’t think he had the heart to agree to Harry painting over Zayn’s artwork, one of the only pieces of his ex he had left.

For a while it was mostly up to Harry to do all the cooking, shopping and picking up around the flat while Niall stayed either holed up in his room listening to depressing music or slumped on the couch in the same clothes he’s worn for the last month pigging out on junk food and melting his brain with nonstop reality television acting as enabler by supplying the junk food for Niall to gorge himself on and keeping his lips zipped about the horrid stench emitting from Niall’s side of the sofa.

But after an entire month goes by Harry comes home from work wielding a flimsy piece of paper that looks like it’s been ripped out of  notebook, nothing special but he’s waving it at Niall a though it held the true meaning of life.

“Here.” Niall gives the piece of paper a wholly unimpressed glance.

“What’s zat?” His words slightly slurred from the four beers he’s already had today even though it’s just half three in the afternoon.

“This my dear Nialler, is the answer to both our prayers.” Niall raised a skeptical eyebrow letting out an obnoxious belch.

“Looks a lot like a piece of rubbish to me.” He mutters tuning back into the Kardashians rerun. Harry makes a huffy noise and snatches the remote out of Niall’s lax hand and shuts the TV off, completely ignoring the blonde’s shout of outrage.

“Well it’s _not_ rubbish you knob, this happens to be the number of one Louis Tomlinson.”

“O-kay.” He said, not getting what the big deal was.

“You know…” He paused for effect. “ _Louis_. _Tomlinson_.” Niall shrugged.

“Not ringing any bells mate.” Harry let out a frustrated noise, waving his hands around as if that would somehow help jog Niall’s memory.

“He’s only one of the biggest names in the industry.”

“Oh yeah and what industry is that exactly.” Niall asked, still skeptical.

“The film industry of course.” At this he finds himself sitting up straighter.

“Wait really? Funny I honestly can’t recall the name but…”

“He’s got this new movie in the works and is looking for a new cameraman and I gave him your name over lunch this afternoon.”

“Pfft how the hell did he end up having lunch with the likes of _you_?” He doesn’t _mean_ for his words to come out so condescending but he’s honestly baffled.

Luckily Harry is not easily offended and waves him off with a grin. “Oh easy he’s currently sleeping with my boss you know Grimmy, I’ve mentioned him a couple times I’m sure…”

“Grimshaw, right-right didn’t realize he was into films.” Harry snorted.

“Oh he’s not, hates the bloody things, trying to get through a full movie with him is apparently like pulling teeth according to Lou but they work, I can’t explain it. They bicker non-stop and seem to speak to one another in insults but there’s also this undeniable connection between them, it’s sort of beautiful to behold actually.” He finished seeming to get lost in thought for a moment.

“Yeah yeah I’m sure they’d put Brangelina to shame but enough about them, you said you gave him my name?”

“Right, yes I did.” He said matter-of-factly, finally moving into the room to take up the arm chair beside the sofa.

“And?” Niall pressed with a slight annoyed edge to his voice.

Harry blinked.

“And he said for you to call him to set up a time and date for you to meet, he sounded really excited about working with a no name.”

“Oi I have a name you dick!” Harry clucked his tongue, reaching out to pat the blonde’s knee in sympathy.

“Sure you do, just not one anyone knows, not in the industry at least. But that’s all about to change innit?”

Niall sighed. “If this call goes well…”

“Oh it will, I really talked you up, you can thank me in by doing the dishes after dinner tonight, the call is merely a formality and to set up a meeting yeah?”

“Fuck Haz.” He managed to get out around the sudden lump in his throat as he sprang up from the couch to engulf the taller lad in a tight squeeze. “I’ll do the dishes every night for the rest of my life if this turns out; I’ll owe you one for the rest of my life.”

“That’s not necessary babe all I ask is for you to pull your weight around here from now on and uh, bloody hell please for the love of god do take a shower.” Niall can’t help the bark of laughter that spills from his mouth at that because it was true, it’s gotten to the point where he can actually smell himself and he’s pretty rank.

He agrees to do just that with another chuckle and goes to his room to make the call before hopping in the shower admittedly for the first time in some weeks while Harry gets started on dinner.

The call goes well Mr. Tomlinson sounds like an easy going bloke who managed to make two penis jokes and ask Niall if he was into bondage during their brief conversation and twenty minutes later he had an address jotted down on the back of an old Asda receipt and a date and time to meet with a potential employer.

He hops in the shower smiling for the first time in ages thanks to this newfound hope that things could possibly be looking up for him from here on out. And For the first time in a long time he finds himself singing in the shower.

When he’s done he dries himself off before putting on an American flag onesie he hasn’t worn since his first year of uni. Plopping down on the bed he folds his legs up under him Indian style and pulls his laptop into his lap figuring it couldn’t hurt to learn a bit more about Louis and examine his body of work—not to look a gift horse in the mouth but he’d just like to know who he was going to be working for.

The results that come up are surprising to say the least, instead of finding the outstanding body of work of an established film director and producer he finds a Wikipedia page for Louis Tomlinson, _adult_ films director. Under that is a link to Louis' official website: _Bum_ basticproductions and then the titles of several gay porn movies he’s been a part of listed after that.

Niall had to hand it to Harry he hadn’t been lying when he said Louis was a big name in the industry with over 100 movies under his belt and several GayVN awards to his name he was sort of a big deal in gay porn beloved for his engaging storylines and unique camera angles.

“Oh Hazza. You’ve got some splain’in to do.” He shouted in his best Ricky Ricardo impression.

Harry who was singing to himself, dancing at the stove as he stirred his famous pasta sauce, he freezes at Niall’s tone of voice and whirls around to face the blonde.

“What did Lou not answer? Did you have to leave a message?”

“No, he answered, got a meeting with him in two days.”

“That’s great! This calls for a celebration? I could pop down to the shop for a bottle of bubbly?”

“Well I haven’t actually got the job yet have I?” The taller boy waves him off for the second time.

“You’re as good as hired trust me.” He assured him, turning back to his sauce.

Niall narrowed his eyes at the brunette’s back.

“Alright but when were you going to tell me he directs bloody gay porn???” Harry freezes but doesn’t turn around so Niall continues “film business my arse!” He scoffs bitterly.

“He does work in the film business, the _adult_ film business and he’s quite established at it too! You should be so lucky to work with him Niall!” Niall groaned, bringing his hands up to rub vigorously at his face.

“Look nothing against Louis but this is _not_ the name I’m trying to make for myself.” Harry grunts and finally drops the spoon he’d been stirring the pot with and spins around, a frown looking out of place on his face.

“Oh come off it Niall, what you want is to make films and I don’t know about you but I don’t see any other opportunities being presented to you so suck it up and just go to the meeting what can it hurt?”

“Harry…” Niall starts to protest but the look on Harry’s face darkens further making him shut his mouth with a loud snap.

Not used to such an angry expression Harry isn’t able to hold the look for much longer before he loses it completely his entire body deflating until he looks more defeated then mad.

“Please If not for yourself than for me? I hate seeing you all depressed and stinky, you look so much better showered and have I told you how nice it is to see that smile again?” To his dismay Niall didn’t have a valid excuse not to at least meet with Tomlinson and listen to his ideas.

And if nothing else he could always take comfort in the fact that the guy was known for producing artistically _tasteful_ movies, maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.

~~~

The elevator finally stops on his desired floor and Niall quickly drags the gate open and slips out before closing the gate again behind him. There’s only one door on the entire floor so he walks over and wraps his knuckles on its surface. He hears an almost immediate ‘ _come in’_ muffled through the door and did as told, entering the room.

He doesn’t know what he expected to find on the other side of the door but there’s a bed a shit ton of recording equipment and lighting. Just off from the bed is a kitchenette with a four person table there’s also a lounging area with a futon and coffee table a few magazines fanned out on top of it. Lastly there’s a door that he assumes leads to the bathroom.

Standing smack dab in the middle of the room are two blokes. The slighter one he recognized from the picture on his Wikipedia page is Louis Tomlinson, the other boy a tall blonde with a lip ring and all but drowning in an oversized Nirvana hoodie looking like he was just a few second away from falling asleep standing up. Louis'' face lights up at the sight of him and he claps his hands making Niall jump.

“You must be Niall Horan.”

“Ye-yes.”

“Great, that’s great…hmm Hazza didn’t say you were such a cutie.”

“Um, maybe he doesn’t think I am, might not be his type?”

“I dunno I reckon you’re pretty much everyone’s type so I’m going to assume he didn’t want to bias my decision to hire you or not.” He leaned forward as if to whisper fixing Niall with a playful smirk “I may have a weakness for pretty things. Take Hemmings here, he’s complete shit at his job as my assistant and sometimes boom guy. He’s got the worst case of butterfingers and is constantly falling asleep on the job but just look at him, pretty as hell, don’t have the heart to fire him.”

“I’m standing right here and can hear you” Luke rumbles out in his deep accent at the same time that Niall blurts “but aren’t ya dating Grimmy?”

“Well yeah but not even Nick would begrudge me something pretty to look at while on the clock, he’s even agreed to a threesome if I can ever convince Blondie here to get onboard but he claims he’s not into cock.”

“Pity.” Niall said giving the tall lad the once over.

“Innit?” Louis agreed wistfully.

“Yes well as fun as this has been I think it’d be best if we got down to business yeah?”

“Uh, sure but I’d really rather wait until the performers arrived, why don’t you check on the service table instead? The bagels are fresh.”

“Performers?” Niall asked, refusing to be distracted by the promise of food. “Why do the performers need to be here for our meeting?”

“Meeting oh babe, this is no meeting I don’t do meetings this is the real deal, your hired!”

“What no but I…I hadn’t yet made my mid up if I wanted to be involved in a, well in a.”

“Homo erotic film?”

“Yes.”

“What is there to think about exactly? Your mate told me he had a friend who was an out of work cinematographer looking for a job. Well I happen to have a job, this one.”

“Ok but…”

“No buts Irish, either you’re up for the job or not, you’ve already wasted enough of our time here.” Niall bites his lip, henever thought this would be his life but desperate times called for desperate measures he supposed and before he could stop himself he found his head nodding.

“Yeah alright, what kind of plot are we looking at here?” Louis'' face lights up and even Luke cracks a little smile looking back and forth between Niall and his now delighted boss.

“What an excellent question to ask Horan because I happen to be very proud of my newest brain baby…” And it’s true Louis looks absolutely chuffed about the movie, or well Niall assumes he is by how animatedly he is talking about it, using grand swooping hand gestures for emphasis, he’s also bouncing on the balls of his feet, his eyes constantly flicking towards the door every other second.

But in his defense he doesn’t really know the older man so for all he knew this was Louis’ norm.

Louis finishes describing his plans for the movie most of which Niall had tuned out in favor of watching Luke get trapped in the mother of all yawns but he catches Louis muttering about this newbie he’s casted for the movie who is gorgeous with eyelashes that just never stopped and this ridiculous jaw line. Niall just stops himself from snorting indignantly and pulling a Kanye because he knew someone who could probably put this bloke to shame, Zayn Malik had the longest eyelashes and best cheek bones of all time, of all time!

 

"The camera is going to love him." Louis continued, completely dropping the pretense that he wasn’t watching the door like a dog waiting for their owner to return.

 

Niall rolled his eyes and slid his phone out of his pocket under the guise of checking for any missed calls or texts but really he just wanted to move on to the next level of candy crush.

 

"No seriously found this boy on the street—I had to convince him to try it, kind of like I did with you just now, but I just saw him and was inspired for this newest movie! That’s never happened to me before!" Niall nodded in all the right places not taking his eyes off his phone screen, but not wanting his new boss to feel like he was being ignored.

 

"The other guy is pretty well known and I had to pull more than a few strings to get him but I know it’ll be worth it because there’s no one else who would be better suited to break this kid in." Louis paused to stare dreamily at the door, willing it to open and for the actor in question to walk through it."That and they’d just look bloody gorgeous together." Niall makes a noncommittal noise, then without thinking whoops loudly as he successfully moves onto the next level.

 

Blushing sheepishly as Louis simply raised an eyebrow at him. The brunette opened his mouth to comment when the door finally opened after a quick knock and in walked this tall fit bloke, with insane arms that looked about ready to tear the sleeves of his shirt with one tiny flex of his biceps.

 

Now Niall can’t say that he watches a lot of porn but he’s watched enough to know that this guy was somewhat of a porno god…nearly everyone knew of Liam ‘I bring the pain’ Payne, Niall both envied and felt sorry for this new guy who Louis felt should be ‘ _broken in’_  by Liam’s notoriously massive wang.

"Liam! Wonderful to see you mate.” Louis chimes, moving forward to meet the actor halfway. “Your costar isn’t here yet I’m afraid but we’ve got food and wine set up for you in the mean time." Liam’s eyes brighten at that and moves further into the room all the while eyeing the service table.

 

"Oh, thank god, I’m nearly starved…had a bit of a bender last night and woke up with the most atrocious hangover, over slept a bit and had to book it to get here." Louis clucked his tongue.

 

"Your work ethic astounds me, here you are on the level that you could pretty much tell us all to fuck off kindly and instead you’re worried about showing up a few minutes late when our premiere star has nearly five minutes before he’s officially late." Liam shrugged.

 

"Guess it’s true what they say about not being able to teach an old dog new tricks because my mum would tear me a new one if I were late to a job."

 

The two laugh a bit before Liam seemed to notice Niall where he now stood picking at a muffin and grinned moving forward with his hand already out stretched for shaking.

 

"Hello there, Liam Payne one of the uh actors." Niall tried to pick his jaw up off the floor as discreetly as possible before scrambling to shake the other man’s hand.

 

"H-hello, Niall, Niall Horan the uh, cameraman?” Niall winced inwardly _and outwardly_ apparently judging from the way Liam’s eyes crinkled up in amusement.

 

“Pleasure to meet ya.” The blonde was shaking his head before Liam had even finished speaking.

 

“No, no the pleasure is all mine Mr. Payne.” Liam frowned at this, making a show of looking over his shoulders.

 

“Oh god don’t tell me my dad is here because that would be awkward.” Niall had to do a double take to get that it was a joke and laughed appropriately if not a little forced.

 

That’s of course when Niall realized much to his embarrassment that he was still shaking the taller man’s hand and abruptly dropped it, just knowing that his cheeks and neck had to be flaming red by now. Liam to his credit let out a tiny chuckle and Niall opened his mouth to apologize for his social handicap when Louis suddenly crowed.

 

“There you are, cutting it a little close there aren’t ya pretty boy?” Niall and Liam both turned towards the door to see the newest arrival and Niall could imagine the both of them had drastically different expressions on their faces.

 

Liam smiled widely, eyes raking up and down the olive skinned beauty while Niall’s jaw literally hit the floor for the second time in under five minutes as his eyes met those of his ex-boyfriends.

 

“Zayn!” Louis cheered loudly, moving forward to greet the darker boy with a hug, which seemed to take Zayn by surprise. He quickly recovered squeezing the older man back briefly before letting go and staring at Niall with wide eyes that rivaled the blonde’s.

Liam cleared his throat in confusion, not used to being overlooked, he wasn’t conceited not really but he was one of the highest viewed male porn stars in the business and sure Niall was cute but not cute enough to overshadow Liam, surely.

 

“Zayn is it? I’m Liam your costar.” Zayn blinked and reluctantly slid his eyes from the blonde to the man now stood in front of him and did a double take, not out of recognition like Niall had, Liam noted but just out of pure appreciation as he allowed his eyes to rove up and down Liam’s body pausing up at his shoulders and  _finally_  Liam felt the cosmos shift back in align as he nearly preened under Zayn’s attentions. Zayn smiled genuinely at him and finally took the proffered hand in front of him for a shake.

 

It was Louis’ turn to clear his throat, making Niall jump slightly when he realized the director had snuck up to stand beside him sometime after Zayn’s arrival.

 

“He’s quite something isn’t he?” He whispered huskily into Niall’s ear as though just the sigh of the two actors stood together was enough to turn him on and sure they made for a handsome pair but there was something keeping him from fully enjoying the view could be the blind hot jealousy currently coursing through his veins.

 

Luckily he didn’t wait for Niall’s reply before continuing: “They’re going to look fantastic together. Can you believe I found him tagging the wall of a Taco Bell not three weeks ago? Said he was a uni graduate who couldn’t catch a break, reckon that’s why he’s so skinny? He looks like the starving artist type yeah? I was inspired at once for this movie which is—oh that’s right I haven’t told you the concept yet have I?” Chuckling at his own absent-mindedness he suddenly clapped his hands together loudly calling for the other three’s attention.

 

“Gather round lads you too Luke, I only want to have to say this once, gonna pitch the movie we’ll be shooting today’s plot to ya.” Zayn couldn’t help but groan out loud causing Niall to fight off a grin, he ended up half smiling anyway, which made Zayn’s eyebrows raise, pleased with himself.

 

“What?” Louis asked, offended on principle but mostly confused. Zayn coughed as an excuse to bring a hand up and cover his own smile.

 

“Nothing, it’s just this is going to be one of  _those_  movies then—the cheesy kind with actual plot and dialogue and shit music in the background?” The director let out a squawk of protest, his eyes shooting daggers at Zayn.

 

“All but the music yes, but I assure you my movies are unlike the usual overdone tripe you fast forward through to get to the humping…I can’t believe you’ve really never heard of me.” Louis trailed off grumbling to himself, annoyed. The corner’s of Niall’s mouth began to shake in an effort not to grin because Zayn never was a fan of porn he was always much too busy with his sketchbook or had his nose buried in a comic for porn, besides he much rather have Niall pressed into the mattress as he fucked him then watch someone else do the deed.

 

“Sorry mate.” Zayn shrugged, not looking all apologetic.

 

“Never mind, so about this movie. It’s pretty simple really Zayn you’re a bad boy, you know the hoodlum type and you’re tagging a wall yeah, which is illegal in the eyes of the law so enter Officer Payne who will catch ya in the act and threaten to arrest you unless…you can persuade him _otherwise.”_ He pauses to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively and grin “I think you know exactly how I mean for you to convince him.” Liam actually clapped when he was finished.

 

“Brilliant, Tommo you’ve truly out done yourself, not to mention I’ve got such a kink for bad boys how about you Zayn have you a Zen for a man in uniform?” Zayn’s cheeks pinked slightly and Niall knows he’s purposely avoiding looking over at him, which is just as well because he would only see a matching blush on the Irishman’s face as he recalled Halloween not too long ago when he dressed up as a fireman for a costume party and the two fucked in their mate’s bathroom because they hadn’t been able to wait until they got home. Zayn said it was the uniform and whined when Niall tried taking it off to fuck him, so he kept it on entirely only unzipping the fly of the pants enough to pull out his dick and fucked Zayn bent over the sink.

 

“Alright as soon as you two are ready we’ll get started, I figured we’d get the actual sex shot today and then take a few days break for me to scout out the perfect wall for you to tag so we can film the acting portion.”

 

“Are you serious? You want o film me legit taggin' a public building?”

 

“Of course I like my film to be as authentic as possible, don’t you worry It’ll be a rented wall space of course I’m not trying to actually get you arrested Zayn.”

 

“Right.” The older man mumbled, not looking completely convinced to Niall.

 

“So I’m thinking those ripped skinnies and doc martens you’re wearing are perfect for the part but that jumper has got to go, I want your tats visible, I want you to give Officer Payne something to drool over yeah? And Liam I want you shirtless with your slacks undone and just about ready to fall off ya when the scene starts…you’ll still have your policeman hat on because Zayn rather likes you in it. You’ll both find your costumes on the bed; you can go and get dressed or undressed as the case may be while the rest of us set up.”

 

Zayn and Liam walk off to change, talking in hushed tones that are driving Niall ma wondering what they’re discussing. Truth was he wanted to pull Zayn to the side and demand to know what he was doing there, how he let Louis convince him to star in a porn movie, the same Zayn who shied away from a snog if there were more than a handful of people around to see it, that same man was about to fuck on camera with a complete stranger, granted a fit as hell stranger but a stranger none the less and be recorded doing it to later be available for viewing by god knows how many.

 

While Louis and Luke get to work setting up the lighting around the bed just how Louis wanted it, Niall moved over to examine the camera he’d be using and couldn’t help but let out a low whistle of approval. He’d give Louis some credit for having top notch equipment, he fiddled around with the lens, zooming in an out on what the camera was focused on which just happened to be Zayn who’s stripped his jumper off to reveal a bright green t-shirt with a picture of the Hulk on it. Niall did not go soft at the sight refusing to be endeared by his ex. Liam it seemed has no such qualms and though Niall still couldn’t make out what the other lad was saying he did watch him point excitedly to Zayn’s shirt and nod his approval, giggling.

 

 _Great_ Niall thought with a roll of his eyes of course Liam would not only be well fit with a huge cock but he was also well into that comic book geek shit Zayn went mad for. He was so busy fuming over this new information he nearly missed it when Zayn whipped that shirt off as well before quickly replacing it with a tight black tank top. Meanwhile Liam had also lost his shirt, the corded muscles of his arms now on full display and easily giving Niall an inferiority complex. He undid the black dress slacks he wore and left them to just rest loosely on his hips before pulling his police hat on to finish off the look.

 

“Fuck yes, you lads look amazing, my vision is already starting to come together, I’m completely buzzin’ right now.”

 

“Horan, I’m going to give you the reins on this for the most part just you watch porn before right? You know the importance of angles and the zoom feature and p.o.v so feel free to take the camera off the tripod and really get in there yeah, get in bed with them if you have to, make them feel like they’re having a three-way if you must just make it beautiful and keep it classy and remember the three basic rules, the O face close up, no less than five close ups to the ol’ brown eyed monster and the money shot is mandatory you miss that kid and you’ll never work in the business again go it?”  Niall gulped loudly.

 

“Yeah yeah, I hear ya man.” Louis grinned, clapping him on the shoulder.

 

“Great now that that’s settled have fun with it yeah? This is work but you’re also getting to watch these gorgeous lads fuck for free, think of it as an unofficial bonus eh?” He joked one last time before walking back over to Luke and directing him where to stand with the boom pole.

 

If only Louis knew how wrong he was about that.

 

“Alright boys whenever you’re ready I’d like you to start off with Liam pushing you down on the bed, hovering over you as the two of you snog and then it’s your show from there, sound good?” Zayn and Liam both nod and Niall didn’t miss the way Zayn was fidgeting all of a sudden, his nerves finally getting the best of him. Liam leaned over to whisper something in his ear that had him smiling but it wasn’t his usual one, this was a new smile that Niall had never see before and it hurt to think that so much has changed between them in the short time since their break up, couldn’t help but wonder what else he’s missed.

 

Niall has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from growling as he watches the pair of them get into position and waits for Louis' cue to start rolling. Zayn still looks a bit nervous but Liam is smiling down at him reassuringly and whatever he says then seems to do the trick as Zayn cracks a small smile, ducking his head shyly.

 

“You fellas ready?” Louis barks, slipping into director mode. At the actors’ nods he gestures to Niall, twirling a finger in the air that means to get ready to start rolling.

 

“Annnnnnd Action.” He calls out and against everything in him Niall starts recording as Liam gently pushes Zayn to the bed, the darker boy grinning as he bounced once before settling comfortably on his back and calmly watches Liam kneel onto the bed after him, slowly crawling up his body until their lips meet in a sweet kiss that grows in intensity almost immediately, Liam hovering just above Zayn’s prone body while Zayn snakes his hands up Liam’s back to tangle themselves in the baby hairs at the back of Liam’s neck.

 

Liam groans loudly and Niall winces as Luke’s mic picks it up perfectly the sound bleeding into the headphones Louis insisted Niall wear.

 

Niall’s fists are clenching and unclenching a his sides as he watches Liam all but devour his exes face, finally lowering himself so that their groins meet and starts grinding in slow painstaking circles. He’s jealous is the thing, Liam’s made no secret how attractive he finds Zayn and the telltale erection he’s been sporting since practically the moment Zayn walked in shows he’s really looking forward to fucking him and Niall isn’t ok with it. He knows he has no right to care, they’re not dating anymore but it’s only been a few months and truthfully he doesn’t think _any_ amount of time would make him  _ok_  with watching his ex fuck someone else in front of him, this fit porn star especially.

 

It also doesn’t help that Zayn can’t seem to keep his eyes off of him and even when they begin really going for it, proper snogging and groping at each other’s clothes Zayn keeps sneaking looks over Liam’s shoulder at Niall and he can hear Louis muttering _‘ignore the camera god damnit’_ in his director’s chair and Niall wonders if that’s it, if Zayn just can’t get over the fact that he’s literally fucking on camera for dosh, if perhaps it doesn’t have a thing to do with Niall.

 

But then Zayn catches Liam’s ear between his teeth and gives it a gentle tug before flicking his tongue out to soothe the sting making Liam groan and Niall can’t help but gasp because that was  _his thing_ , the tried and true move that would have Niall melting into a puddle in Zayn’s arms, no matter if he was madder than hell at Zayn or feeling down. Zayn would pull that move and Niall would get harder than anything in 5.2 seconds.

 

And that’s when Niall realized what Zayn was doing—he may have been _physically_ with Liam but he was looking at Niall, pretending it was the blonde and that really fucked with him.

 

Zayn’s top is removed and Liam somehow loses his hat in the process before he is palming Zayn through his jeans, moaning out his name and it’s like nails on a chalkboard to Niall hearing his—uh Zayn’s name falling from another man’s lips like that. But it’s not until he reaches to pull Zayn’s now open jeans down that Niall growls loudly and before he knows what he’s doing he’s marching into the frame, not even hearing Louis’ squawk of indignation.

 

Forgetting the camera was still rolling he grips Liam’s shoulder with a strength he didn’t even know he possessed and pulled him off of Zayn and onto the floor with an undignified yelp.

 

“Mine.” He hissed, loud enough for Liam, Louis and Luke to pick up on before cupping the back of Zayn’s head and kissing him like he was starving and Zayn was a gourmet steak dinner. Zayn made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and gathered two fistfuls of Niall’s t-shirt into his hands to keep him close in case the blonde decided to do something foolish like come to his senses.

 

Louis and Liam meet eyes from across the room and it’s wordlessly agreed upon that Liam crawl out of frame as gracefully as possible while Louis quickly takes up Niall’s seat behind the camera and keeps filming.

 

They’re writhing around on the bed together, Niall’s hands gliding up and down Zayn’s sides, groaning when one of the older boy’s hands trails won from his hair to cup his arse, bringing him impossibly closer.

 

“Fuck, I—“ He starts, trailing kisses down Zayn’s neck, feeling the vibrations of the darker boy’s panting.  “Zayn fuck you’re so fucking beautiful I can’t…shit! I love your face.”

 

Niall doesn’t have to look to know Zayn is blushing, can feel his grin against his temple where he’s got his lips pressed. “Mm yeah? Well I love your… _everything._ ” He confesses, sounding so sincere that Niall has to draw back to see the expression on his face.

 

“Yeah?” Zayn’s eyes hood as he nods, reaching out with the hand not gripping his bum to trace Niall’s mouth.

 

“Mmhm love your mouth and your chin dimple—love your bum, hell I’m even fond of your chest hairs,” Niall snorts out a laugh causing him to completely miss Zayn’s mouth as he ducks forward for another kiss, catching him in the chin instead. “And you hands, god I love your hands.”

 

“My hands?” Niall asks shooting him a funny look as he examines his own hands, he doesn’t see it, they’re _just hands_ but the way Zayn licks his lips makes a shudder roll through him.

 

“Love when they’re on me, touching me all over—touching my cock.” Niall’s own dick twitches in response and there’s nothing Niall would like more than to touch Zayn, to wrap his hand around his delicious dick, he’s missed being close to him like this more than anything, there’s so much he wants to do but not enough hands to do them with so he settles for asking:

 

“Jesus, you mind if I?” It’s Zayn’s turn to pull a weird look, his face contorting in disbelief.

 

“Are you…Do I _mind_? Are you daft? I will _beg_ you to…”

 

“Oh yeah? Would really like to see that actually.” He teases holding off on touching him, with his hand hovering just over Zayn’s erection.

 

“Niall, please!” The darker boy whines, throwing his head back onto the pillow, the tendons in his throat stretched out and straining in his need. It’s close enough to begging that Niall can justify giving in sooner than he normally would, that couple with the fact that it’s been months since he’s gotten to see Zayn like this and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit eager.

 

“Alright, alright take a rain check then.” He joked though the tight set of his shoulders and dark eyes belied the jest in his voice as he finally cupped Zayn through his jeans making him keen into his touch.

 

“So sensitive, don’t worry babe I got you, I’ll always take care.” That earns him another whimper and that’s just about all the blonde can stand, without further preamble he’s scrambling to pull Zayn out and finally get his mouth on him.

 

Zayn’s hips buck up, nearly lifting off the bed entirely at the first touch of Niall’s tongue to the sensitive head of his cock and Niall wonder fleetingly how long it’s been since he’s been touched, wonders if there’s been another in Zayn’s bed since the last time they were together—knows it’s a bit pathetic to hope that there hasn’t been, that Zayn was just as wrecked and gutted by their break up as Niall.

 

“Oh god Niall, please—please feels so good.” Niall can’t help but smirk, plundering on, bobbing his head at a maddening pace just how Zayn likes in his mission to blow his mind. He doesn’t know when he’ll get the chance to be this close to the other boy again _if_ he ever will, so he wants to make this time count, wants to give Zayn something to remember him by.

 

He sucks Zayn off with a familiarity that can’t be faked he knows all of Zayn’s likes and dislikes has kissed and touched him too many times to count, has memorized every inch of his skin and he’s sure it shows. Thinks that the other three have to have figured it out by now, connected the dots and for some reason that knowledge makes a shiver lick up his spine. He’s never been one for exhibitionism but he’ll admit the thought of the others watching them, Liam and his smug face especially makes him that much harder in his jeans.

 

After a while Zayn’s right leg stars twitching, a telltale sign that he’s about to come and Niall’s ready for it, wants to taste him so fucking back he aches for it but then Zayn is grabbing the sides of his face, trying to pull him off but he’s weak from pleasure eyes slitted and dewy looking and just fucking gorgeous.

 

“No, n—not like this, want you in me.” And fuck, he’d forgotten—lord knows how he could that Zayn loved nothing more than to come off his dick, untouched.

 

Reluctantly Niall let Zayn’s dick fall from his lips with a wet pop, staring up at the darker boy with eyes that were so dilated they probably had barely any blue left to them he was so turned on.

 

“Yeah? I mean are you sure?” All he got in response was a hum of pleasure as Zayn blinding groped under the pillow for a moment before coming up with a condom and bottle of lube. Niall didn’t have much time to wonder how he knew it was there before both items were being pressed into his hands.

 

“Yeah. Now please come on.” He ordered with a hint of impatience in his tone as he wriggled artfully out of his pants and trousers and stretched himself out on the bed, putting himself on display. Niall’s mouth went nearly bone dry and he clambered to rid his own body of his shirt and jeans, kicking his Chelsea boots off along the way.

 

Zayn watched him all the while, his eyes hungrily tracking his every move until he stood there finally in just his pants. The older boy smirked seductively which wasn’t much of a stretch for him seeing as even the simple act of breathing had a sensual element to it when Zayn did it and crooked his finger at him, beckoning him back onto the bed. Niall didn’t need to be told twice and without hesitation he dove back into bed, blanketing Zayn’s body with his own as he captured Zayn in another tongue filled kiss, blindly reaching for the lube in the meantime.

Pouring a generous amount over his first two fingers, bringing them down to tease at Zayn’s hole but doesn’t yet press in, not until he hears the impatient whine in the back of Zayn’s throat, he can’t help but smile into the kiss self satisfied and finally tucks them in, sitting back on his heels so he can watch the way the flush of arousal spreads throughout his body starting at his chest and fanning up his neck an across his cheeks, he looks truly lovely like this.

 

“Niall!” He grits out and Niall blinks to find Zayn glaring at him and he realizes he’s just been sat there with his fingers in his arse not moving them or anything, too busy admiring Zayn’s beauty and how long it’s been since he’s gotten to see him like this.

 

“Sorry, babe.” Niall whispers with a quick grin and goes to work, working him open trying his best for finesse but it’s hard to focus when Zayn’s mouths dropped open in a silent ‘o’ of pleasure, tiny beads of sweat already breaking out on his forehead. But finally he finds Zayn’s button and this time Zayn’s hip do actually come up off the bed as he lets out an inhibited yowl. “One more?” He husks out, twisting his hand just so to hit the same spot but harder.

 

“Nngh, I’m ready, just…need you to….in me now!” Zayn was panting, clinging to the sheets and already beyond coherent thought as his head thrashed along the pillow when Niall blinks again Zayn’s got the condom in his hands, pointedly meeting Niall’s eyes as he tears it open.

 

Niall can take a hint and all but tears his pants off, his flushed cock slapping him in the stomach it’s so stiff. Zayn makes a happy noise at the sight and takes a hold of it, they both moan at the familiar feel and the darker boy gives his dick two teasing tugs before rolling the condom down over his shaft.

 

“Ya ready for me babe?” What he gets for his courtesy is narrowed eyes and a quick jerk of Zayn’s head and he has to bite his lip, remembering how impatient his former lover could get, especially when he’s been on the edge of coming for so long. Lining himself up he braces himself for how tight Zayn is, always no matter how much prep or how often they fucked Zayn was always so fucking tight, he loved it, went absolutely mad for it of course but it always took a bit of extra work. Trying to find a balance between not wanting to hurt Zayn and wanting to start slamming into him straight away.

 

He eventually bottoms out and just waits, feels Zayn flutter around him, getting used to the feel and then suddenly he’s clenching tightly around him, making him grunt in surprise their eyes meet and Niall knows neither of them have any chance at lasting much but that he’ll give it his all anyway.

 

Without warning he pulls out until only the tip remains in Zayn before snapping his hips forward, his thighs making a vicious slapping noise against the cheeks of Zayn’s arse making him throw his head back and howl, Niall does it again and again until he’s built up a steady rhythm, and it’s a good thing that Louis doesn’t have any neighbors because their movements send the headboard banging incessantly against the wall in time with his thrusts.

 

It feels amazing, sex with Zayn always has but for some reason Zayn isn’t making his usual noises, and when Niall chances a glance he sees that Zayn’s got his lip caught between his teeth, it looks painful and he seems to  be breathing through his nose, nostrils flared in an attempt to suppress any sounds he might make.

 

This won’t do, Niall needs to hear Zayn, needs to know that he’s is enjoying this that Niall’s getting the job done. Sex just isn’t sex if he can’t hear Zayn’s moans, hear him whimper every time Niall hits the spot; makes him scream Niall’s name as he finally succumbs to his orgasm. With that in mind Niall curls in, shortening his thrusts to quick jabs, becoming a constant pressure on Zayn’s sweet spot

 

“Fuck!” Zayn finally cries out in a long moan, actual tears forming in the corners of his eyes as Niall nails his prostate over and over. With the dam broken he seems to become a moaning, groaning, cursing machine, grunting out the filthiest things as he bares down, trying to fuck himself onto Niall’s dick, knocking them off rhythm but it still feels amazing. Niall groans, tightening his grip on Zayn’s sweaty thigh as he feels his orgasm boiling in his belly as he watches a drop of sweat drip of his nose to land on Zayn’s abdomen.

 

“Ca-close.” Zayn whines, reaching down to grasp his own cock, managing to give himself a few strokes before his hand is slapped away by Niall.

 

“Me too, Christ you feel so good baby, already got me ready to nut.” Zayn whimpers his pleasure at that and pitifully fucks up into nothing but air, Niall takes pity on him and wraps a hand around him, giving his shaft a firm squeeze.

 

Without warning he gathers Zayn up into his lap and flips them so that he’s lying on his back with Zayn straddling his hips.  “Go on then, finish us off.” He hisses out voice a bit choked up as he is hit with just how beautiful Zayn is, large gold eyes slitted with pleasure as he bites his lip, nodding to himself as he begins rocking on Niall’s cock, grinding dirtily into the blonde’s hipbones, his stone hard dick bobbing with every moment, making Niall’s mouth water with want.

 

“Not gonna last, shit Ni…I’m gonna come.” Zayn whimpers, fucking himself with abandon, their sweaty bodies gliding against one another, the hands on Niall’s chest he’s been using to brace himself are now clawing into the skin there, no doubt leaving angry red marks in the blonde’s pale skin.

 

“Come on then, wanna see, shit I _gotta_ see.” Niall encouraged in a hushed tone, just for Zayn, reaching for his neglected cock he doesn’t even get through a single stroke before Zayn is crying out as he spills all over Niall’s fist. “That’s it babe, god you’re so gorgeous like this, filled up with me cock, always so beautiful.” The darker boys whimpers as he continues to ride Niall through his orgasm, his body on pins and needles and so fucking sensitive but he  needs to make Niall come, needs to make him fall apart.

 

“Jesus, Zee that’s it, fucking ridin’ my cock so good, gonna come so hard.”

 

“Yes please, do it babe fill me up.” Something short circuits in Niall’s brain after that and he’s suddenly coming so hard his vision sort of blanks for a second. Zayn doesn’t stop riding him though not until Niall releases a painful whine, digging his nails into the brunette’s hips in warning.

 

“Damn.” Is all he can think to say after Zayn gently climbs off of him to lie down beside him.

 

~~~

Afterward the two of them are still breathing heavy as they stare up at the ceiling, the sweat on their bodies making them shiver a bit as it dries. He’s just about to try and break the awkward silence when Louis suddenly begins a slow clap, Liam and Luke begrudgingly joining in.

 

Niall pinks all over when he remembers where they are and what they’ve just done—in front of people and a fucking _camera_. He makes an embarrassed noise and snuffles into Zayn’s side grinning when Zayn’s arm immediately moves to wrap around him, pulling him closer.

 

“That was ridiculous.” Louis praises eyes wide in astonishment. “No offense Payno but I don’t think you could’ve topped that performance in your dreams.” Luke snorted but didn’t disagree.

 

“None taken mate, I’m not even mad that I didn’t get the chance to fuck the striking Zayn Malik.”

 

“Absolutely stunning.” Louis adds pressing a hand to his chest and Niall tries to duck his head into Zayn’s chest but the older boy won’t let him. Grins and repeats the word in a whisper _‘stunning’_ and Niall can’t help but smile, shaking his head.

 

“The two of you look so beautiful together light and dark. It’s almost like performance art watching you two. “

 

“Might want to reconsider that career behind the camera Eh Niall?” Luke piped in with a smirk “you’re clearly meant to be filmed, a natural born entertainer.” Louis nodded his agreement, shooting his assistant a proud look.

 

“I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” Liam agrees “and Zayn my god you damn near took my breath away.” It was Zayn’s turn to hide his face, nuzzling his nose into the side of Niall’s neck.

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong but you two did not just meet here today did you?” Louis voices the question on everyone’s lips, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Oh no, erm we sort of used to date.” Zayn admitted, scratching nervously at the back of his neck with the hand not resting on Niall’s shoulder.

 

“Used to?” Liam asks, confused.

 

Niall nods. “Yeah we broke things off a couple of months ago.” Louis makes a disapproving noise.

 

“Well why the hell did you do a silly thing like that, because based on what I just witnessed there is nothing _finished_ about the two of you.” It’s Niall’s turn to look nervous as he tugs at the sweaty tufts of his own hair.

 

“You know what I can’t even remember why we broke up—just that it was such a dumb thing that got blown way out of proportion.” Zayn nodded; meeting Niall’s eyes they shared a smile.

 

“Don’t remember either, what I do remember is how much I loved ya—still do. I remember how much I’ve missed you since the day I moved out.”

 

“Zen.” Niall cooed and he moved to lean over and plant a gentle kiss on the other boy but Louis’ exaggerated  _awww_  coupled with Liam’s fake (at least he hoped they were fake) sniffles and glared at their audience instead.

 

“Well now that that’s settled can we talk waiver forms?” Louis said out of nowhere causing the blonde’s eyebrows to screw up in confusion.

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Niall, you have to know that I still intend to use this footage right? Even  _more so_  now because that was really fucking hot even hotter than I originally anticipated.”

 

Zayn’s jaw dropped as if just now remembering why they were there, turning to the camera as though it had backstabbed him.

 

“Oh god you kept filming?”  Niall groaned and this time when he tried hiding in Zayn’s chest the older boy let him.

 

“Fuck yeah I did, wasn’t about to waste the 15 minutes or so of Zayn and Liam just so you could go all jealous boyfriend, I mean really Niall _‘mine’_?” Louis physically shivered remembering how hot it sounded in Niall’s Irish lilt and the hot angry glint in the blonde’s eyes as he stormed towards the bed.

 

~~~

With all the proper paper work taken care of Niall and Zayn dressed in silence, when they were done the five of them said their goodbyes Liam exchanging numbers with everyone with the promise of an invite to his next party. Only Luke really seemed excited about the opportunity but that didn’t stop Liam from clapping them all on the shoulder and leaving them all with a dazzling smile before bidding them goodnight.

 

Louis and Luke turned in the opposite direction of Niall’s flat headed for the smaller lad’s shiny black Porsche and he could’ve sworn he heard Louis mumbling something about Luke _‘trying new things’_ and chastising the blonde about _‘knocking it before he tried it’_.

 

That left Zayn and Niall standing in front of the building alone, avoiding each other’s eyes but neither one making a move to leave.

 

“Hey.”  Zayn smiled softly, from beneath his lashes.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Did you mean what you said before about missing me?” Niall asked, not beating around the bush.

 

Zayn took in a stuttered breath, but the earnest look he shoots him doesn’t waver. “Every minute of every day since the day I walked out the door.”

 

Niall can’t help but gasp “Jesus.”

 

“I’m such an idiot and a coward instead of staying and working through our shit I packed up and fled at the first sign of conflict and there’ not a moment that goes by where I don't regret it. Everything reminds me of you and even when I do manage to experience something new it’s dulled by the fact that you’re not there to experience it with me…Dan and Ant are pretty sick of my moping, tell me everyday I’m a wanker who needs to just swallow my pride and call you and I’ve wanted to, god have I wanted to but I didn’t know what to say—if you’d even want to hear from me.”

 

“Harry’s the same with me, he moved in about a month after you’d left and has been babying me ever since, he’s a better mate than I deserve really, just don’t tell him that and shit Zayn of course I wanted to hear from you.”

 

“Well why didn’t you call me then?” Zayn challenged, pointing an accusative finger at the blonde.

 

Niall threw his hands up in defeat for a second then thought better of it and pointed a finger of his own in the other lad’s direction. “You’re the one that left! I figured you didn’t want to hear from me or else you wouldn’t have walked out on me!”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah…” Niall trailed off and the silence between them was awful. Desperate to break it he finally asked the question that’s ben eating away at him “so how’d you end up here anyway?”

 

“Louis found me, taggin one day…just another Bob Marley mural, nothing special and convinced me to try it. I had been unemployed for a couple of months having been fired from the restaurant after being late too many times and I was pretty desperate even so it still took Louis a lot to get me to cave…what about you?”

 

“Paul at the coffee shop finally gave me the boot not long after you moved out and I ran into Harry like I said and he moved in and had been sort of enabling my downward spiral by letting me laze about the flat but then the other day he came home with Louis' number, told me he had a job for me and to give him a call so I did, didn’t know until after I’d hung up and gave Tomlinson’s name a little Google did I find out that he directed bloody adult films!”

 

“Oh god that’s hilarious! What’re the odds that we’d both end up in the porn business after graduation, not only that but working on the same porno!” Niall shook hiss head because he was still having trouble wrapping his head around it all.

 

“I still can’t believe that just happened.” Zayn’s head shot up to analyze Niall’s expression.

 

“What that we fucked?”

 

“Well yeah but more so the whole being filmed while fucking bit.”

 

“Right, of course.”

 

“I didn’t mind the part where we slept together not at all actually.”

 

“God, neither do I…Niall I still…” Zayn gets choked up before he can finish but Niall has a pretty good idea what he was about to say and can’ believe it, he’s dreamt of nothing but this moment for months now, the day that he ran into Zayn and they realize they still love each other, He hadn’t actually believes it would happen though.

 

Boys like Zyan oly come around once in a lifetime and if you’re daft enough to screw it up and lose them than maybe you never deserved him in the first place, he wasn’ delusional enough to believe he’d get a second chance and yet here Zayn was chewing nervously on his lip, waititng for NNiall o say something.

 

“Wanna come back to mine?” He blurts without thinking.

 

“Desperately.” Zayn breathes out like a sigh and Niall has to look to the ground to keep hi face chooled and not grin like a loon.

 

“Cool.”  He says grinning anyway.

 

They start off in the direction of their old flat Niall boldly reaching down to take Zayn’s hand in his and could practically feel the warmth of Zayn’s smile on the side of his face without even having to turn and look. With his other hand he digs into his jeans pocket for his mobile and thumbs his way into his contacts list, scrolling through it until he found Harry’s dimpled photo and tapped open a new text message.

 

**_You home?_ **

_No I’m at Nick’s watching tv_

_His tastes in trash telly is even worse than yours_

_Why?_

**_Could you maybe not come home tonight?_ **

****

_Excuse me? Are you sexiling me from my own flat?_

**_Yah_ **

_Seriously?  You film 1 porn movie & yur  already bringing boys home?_

_Is it a porn star? Please say it is do I know him?_

**_No n yes_ **

 

_???_

_What does that even mean? Who?_

**_It’s Zee_ **

****

_!!!_

Niall can’t help but roll his eyes down at his phone and send Harry a heart eyes emolji which he immediately responds with three love hearts and a tempura prawn that makes Niall giggle. Zayn squeezes his hand, and when Niall glances over he nearly loses his breath at how smitten Zayn looks, amazed that it’s him who put that look on the other man’s face.

 

He turns his phone so that Zayn can see Harry’s latest text and even though he’s got no idea what Harry’s trying to say he does know _Harry_ so he ends up snorting and insists on Niall sending him he pointy finger and okay sign so that there’s  no doubt exactly what Niall will be doing tonight.  

 

With flaming cheeks, Niall does as told before sliding his phone back into his pocket. Harry’s reply not nearly as important as tugging Zayn to him by the hand he still held and planting a quick kiss on his lips, with the slightest bit of tongue, just a sample of what’s to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked :'(


End file.
